Killer of blonds
by Hakujitsumu
Summary: A rookie cop named Naruto has to protect a witness from a deranged killer. Only his past may come back to hunt him, who is the killer? And what does it want with Naruto? Uzamakincest, KakaNaru, NaruSasu Inc,Language,MM,Shouta
1. Preface:00

Parings: Rare! Uzamakincest! Yeah you read right. This is an Arashi (aka forth hokage in canon, but this is an AU and he isn't dead.)x Naruto. I don't think I have ever read one so hereyou go.Also:

KakaNaru, NaruSasu.

This is based loosely on Papa to kiss in the dark (With the yaoi, shota, incest thing), if it was a murder mystery. So if any of this bothers you, please click the back button on the double, or you will be scared for life.

Prologue

Naruto sat down one the canopy in the front of the porch. He had just gotten back from school and eagerly waited for his father's return home from work. His mother, a simple, carefree woman, worked from twelve in the afternoon to eleven at night, so naturally she was hardly ever home. His father however, always made time to be home, no matter how busy his schedule was.

The 2007 Honda pulled up into the driveway.

Naruto sat up, a huge grin forming on his lips, his heart started beating faster. He really loved his dad. Any outsider would think that he and his father's relationship was "unhealthy" or "overly affectionate" or even "just plain wrong" and maybe, in a way, it was. But then Naruto is never one to care what anyone else thought.

Arashi Uzamaki turned off the engine and locked the car door. The second he saw his blond son waiting on the porch like a devoted puppy, his heart melted into a big puddle of goo. No matter how hard the day had been, Naruto had always been there to make it better. He bent down on one knee, dropping his briefcase, and extended both of his arms out. Naruto ran to him.

"Welcome home Dad!" Naruto said as he wrapped both of his arms around Mr. Uzamaki's neck.

"Arashi, not dad," Arashi never liked it when his son called him dad or daddy. He was only twenty-eight, still too young to be a father.

"Arashi," Naruto said, still smiling, hugging his father even tighter. "Welcome home…Arashi."

_Ah, the cutest thing on planet earth. You and only you is what makes life worth living_, Arashi thought to him-self as he picked up his boy until both of his small feet dangled off the cement. It was easy; Naruto was barely eleven after all and still quite small for his age. Arashi nudged Naruto's head up and kissed his nose, then gently, down to his lips. Once, twice, and not a second longer then needed to be. They were outside after all, out in the open. Naruto giggled, his face turning bright red, almost as red as his mothers lipstick. His dad put him down, both feet on the ground.

Naruto took a by the hand and led him inside the house—through the narrow hallway, past the kitchen, into the living room.

After eagerly striping off his shoes and putting away his backpack, Naruto relaxed on the couch, sinking into the leather seat cushions, and turned on the television. _Click, click_, he flicked through the channels with the remote, nothing was on, nothing but boring grownup novellas, overly dramatic dramas, or the news. Not much options.

Arashi loosened his tie; put his keys and briefcase on the table. He side-glanced at Naruto: his only son, his beautiful, angelic son. He sighed. He had a lot of work to do, but right now way too tired to even think clearly. His crystal blue eyes twinkled when Naruto asked if he wanted to watch a DVD with him.

"Of course," Arashi said cheerfully. "Pick something and I'll get popcorn."

Naruto turned around. "Okay"

After picking out a movie, Arashi sat down. Naruto peeked at his father his hands. He always believed that was how he would look in the future: Tall, broad shoulders, a heart shaped face with spiky blond hair that went in every direction and a light, golden tan. Arashi rested his hand arm on the couch.

Naruto," Arashi said comforting voice, "how would you like to feel good?"

Naruto turned his head to get a better view of his father. "Feel…good?"

"Yes," Arashi couldn't say anymore. He hated himself for it. For the longest time he wanted to touch Naruto, make him moan, to make him precisely 'feel good'. He was, in a way, like forbidden fruit—never to be spoiled.

It all started about two years ago, these dirty thoughts, when Naruto went to school, he could see right away that the other little boys were interested in him— with their giggly eyes, pink cheeks, they were practically drooling, the little turds. And as innocent as Naruto was, he wasn't aware of a single thing. Arashi would always feel a ping of jealousy when anyone else looked at his son, or when Naruto looked back at them. There would be countless times when he has slammed his head over and over against the wall to get the revolting thoughts out of his mind.

But it was to no avail. They always came back—even stronger and more demanding.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked again, forgetting all about the movie. He stretched his legs out, curling his toes, wondering what his dad had in mind.

"Come here," He motioned for the boy to come closer and sit on his lap. Naruto complied, sliding off the couch and jumped happily into his father's lab, burying his face into his chest, and curled his tiny fingers into the older mans blond locks.

Arashi had to control himself, he felt his penis starting to stiffen, and he so very was tempted to free his cock and start stroking. Arashi picked up the remote and tuned the volume louder.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

"But I want to show you…how much I love you."

Naruto slipped open his legs while Arashi slid a hand into his pants, Arashi kissed his cheeks, then slipped his tongue into his mouth. The worse part about it was…

Naruto liked it when his dad touched him.

This may seem irrelevant now, but later it will make sense. So, should I continue? Please review.


	2. CASE:01

_Well hello, this is Haku here! I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. My little brother deleted it on accident and, well, I was just too lazy to write it again. But eventually I did manage to get to it. So if you have any__questions the please feel free to ask. I am always here. _

_Or you can review that makes H_

* * *

Case ONE: Meet Naruto! And the new mystery partner!

* * *

_Shit _

_Shit_

_Shit!_

Naruto glanced at the clock on the lamppost by his bead. 12:30! How the hell did he sleep in that late? Fucking alarm clock. Fucking job. Why didn't he listen to his teachers and become a ramen-maker or something? But no,'I want to be a homicide investigator when I grow up. I want to be worked to the bone, never have any vacation time, get up early, sleep for two hours get up again and do the same damn thing over and over in a never ending cycle of hell.

_Whatever. It gets bread on the table._

No matter how much Naruto grumbled; he loved his job dearly. He was considered the good guy after all. He was eighteen when he joined the police academy— fresh out of high school— and proved all those asshole teachers that he would amount to something.

Even proved his father wrong, who not once, ever congratulated him at the award ceremony or even seen him since he left at eighteen. He was a thick headed man so Naruto knew he was still mad about _that_. But still, Naruto could be just as thick skulled too.

With a sigh of defeat, Naruto rolled out of bed, he balanced himself when he nearly tripped on a pile of dirty clothes he had laying on the floor, and they were there for a good month now. He didn't even have time to wash his clothes; which said a lot about how lazy he is. His short, spiky blond hair was matted around his face; his blue eyes were dull and lifeless considering he just woke up. He looked around his small apartment.

Filthy. That was a good word for it. The dishes were pilled high, ramen cups on the table, and boxes from when he moved a good year ago.

Naruto opened the window. The sun welcomed him by warming his bare shoulders; he shielded his eyes from the glare. Outside he could see people wondering the streets of main, so full of love and belonging—a woman glancing at a lamp at the furniture store, grinning children tugging on their parent's shirt begging for a candy, an old eighty-year-old couple holding hands.

For once Naruto wanted to be those people. Even in a crowed of place he was always…alone. Naruto had long prayed that he would find someone to love him. Truly love him for who he was. When he thought he finally found that person, they just vanished, like everything else in his life.

Kami-sama, if there is a god, Naruto secretly prayed, send me someone. Someone I could hold, love, cherish, and always protect. Someone with a childhood as bad as mine, or at the very lest, understands my pain.

Someone that would be _mine _and onl_y mine_.

Of course he never did deserve an answer back. Either way, he still held onto the small hope that it would come true. He closed the window. Others people's happiness always made him depressed.

So far the day was going just fine. His girlfriend, or as of today ex girlfriend, was even nice enough to break up with him on the phone— no wait— the answering machine. 'Sorry Naruto, but I just can't do anything anymore, you're never around, I just realized I hate you and I know you are sleeping with my best friend. Yeah you asshole, you forgot her panties in my car you barrowed the other day. I never want to speak to you again, don't call here ever because are done; …—beep— _end of message_.'

Dumb bitch, it was her lacy panties in the back seat of the car. Naruto just shrugged it off, he was young; barely twenty-four, so he could find another one at the bar. If all else fails prostitution is legal in some areas.

Then finally, hours later, Naruto hoped into the car and drove away, when he did managed to get to the office; after stopping at the corner store and dropping his suit to get pressed, he was already five hours behind schedule. His friend Shikamaru, a lazy ass who Naruto still didn't know how he passed the academy, told him to go to the chief's office.

It is a huge city, so naturally, so is the police station. The rooms were wide and smelt like fresh coffee and cigarette smoke, everyone always looked like hell, even with the new spiffy uniforms.

Naruto stiffened his poster, and patted away all the dust from his uniform, then walked over to the grey metal door. He stopped two feet in front of the door. He turned his right ear to the door and listened. Nothing. Not even mumbling, conversation, laughter, angry voices, nothing. Very unusual for this time of day. He could just see someone opening the door while he stood there trying to listen inside, throwing him off balance and landing flat on his face.

Jiraiya would have a field day with that one.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, and sat down in the seat furthest away from his steaming boss, Jiraiya, who glared at him, obviously expecting him to enter, but otherwise seemed dead calm. This sent a red blinking light in his mind that had to of meant trouble, or he was hungry, well one of the two.

"Naruto," he laced his fingers and leaned on his desk, it was so quite you could hear the ticking of the clock overhead. _Tick, tick, tick_, it was kind of annoying. "You know how the situation is, everyone has bosses: you have a boss, some guy in Taiwan has a boss, even the hookers down the street have a boss, and yes, even I have a big breasted bitch of a boss."

Naruto sighed loudly. He knew where this was heading. Unfortunately for his boss, his attention span was that of a newborn pigeon. So all he was hearing was 'blaw blaw blaw you are a danger to yourself and others, blaw blaw blaw good job for getting the bad guys but your still a dumb shit.' _Hey, that painting on the wall was nice_, Naruto though to himself, _it must be new_. Naruto shook his head. "Yes sir," he said softly once Jiraiya stopped speaking. Just nod and look solemn, he will never know you're not listening.

"Can I ask you what happened yesterday?"

Ok, a question, so answer to the best of your ability. "Well, I was off duty for once and…"

"Yes you were _off_ duty, and when you are _off _duty do you interfere with normal officers who are on duty?"

"No, but the bank was getting robbed. I don't see what the problem is." Naruto shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. Another thing he hated was a tie. The thing was nearly choking him. "I caught the thief, returned all the money to the store before anyone even noticed it was gone, plus nobody got hurt."

"Yes, yes, true, but can you please tell me how in the hell you managed to get the KPD cop car on the roof of Mr. Luffy's donut shop?

"Um, yeah I can explain that…"

"Save it for later, right now I am offering a chance for you to redeem yourself."

Naruto sat back of the chair. Looks like his boss was in a good mood today, must have taken his advice to go to the strip club and get a lap dance. The horny old bastard.

"Ok well your lack of response tells me you up for it? Good boy. Right now there is a serial killer on the loose, he targets blond hair and blue-eyed men. Well we aren't exactly sure yet, if it is a serial killing or even he, but the only thing linking three murders in the past month is that they have blue eyes and blond hair. Here is the file on the murders. "

With eager fingers, Naruto took it and placed the file neatly under his arm. "So…let me guess, you're sending me out to the wolves sir?"

"You can say that. And if I'm lucky the killer will take you off my hands."

Naruto stood up and shook his boss's hand. "I will be sure to remember that when it's your birthday sir."

"I bet you would. Get the hell out of my office." Jiraiya waved his hand toward the door. "Dismissed."

Naruto cracked open the door before, "Wait, Naruto," Jiraiya said sitting up from his chair. "I forgot to tell you your punishment." Naruto grimaced. Horary for paperwork, paperwork, with a side of more unbearable paperwork complaints. "Yes?"

"Meet your new partner."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. Jiraiya waved his hand and, as if on queue, a man stepped into the office.

TBC?

Wow that was short.

Ok! Anyone know who it is? A guess? If you can guess right you get a erm…invisible handshake??? Emm well review anyways plez T.T


	3. note

**ABORTED**

B/c lack of intrest. If anyone wants to continue this stoy they have to ask me first. I would tell them the twist.

Life is just too busy and time consuming for me.

very sorry

-Haku


End file.
